The Emperor's New School
The Emperor's New School is an animated series created by Mark Dindal and broadcasted by Disney Channel and ABC Kids. It premiered in January 27, 2006, but had to be canceled after two seasons due to the death of Eartha Kitt. The series is the sequel of the Disney classic movie The Emperor's New Groove, and takes place in the Kuzco Academy, located in the Inca domains. Plot Kuzco, the Inca emperor, has once lived a great adventure, which seemed to change his vision of the peasants and give him some humilty. However, as he became emperor once again, the power seemed to change his mind and he started to govern the kingdom carelessly. Because of that, he is sent to Kuzco Academy to repeat high school, since he is still a teenager. With Kuzco being forced to leave the royal palace, Pacha and his family accept to welcome him in their small house. Kuzco will now need to pass over a series of humilty, honestity and generosity school tests before becoming emperor again, and while he recieves the help of Malina, a great-looking "A+" student who is also Kuzco's crush, Yzma, disguised as the Principal Amzy, does everything she can to cause Kuzco to fail and not become emperor, so she would assume the command. Yzma still counts with Kronk's help, with the difference that Kronk is an actual K. A. student, so Yzma demands Kronk to help her in her crazy plans while still looking as an inocent student. Although Kronk is loyal to Yzma, he develops a friendship with Kuzco, and Kuzco, Malina, and Kronk involve themselves in incredible school situations throughout the series. Eventually, Kuzco learns again how is to be a good person and finds the true emperor in himself. Characters :see: Characters *'Kuzco' (voiced by 'J. P. Manoux)'' - Kuzco is the ex-emperor of the Incas, who was sent back to high school to learn how to govern better. He has a not-so-secret crush on Malina, and she always helps him when he gets in trouble. He's arrogant, vain, and selfish, but eventually turns into a good person, after learning precious school lessons and also the friendship value. *Malina' ''(voiced by 'Jessica DiCicco)'' - Malina is an A+ student, the top grader on K. A. and, according to Kuzco, a "hotty hot hotty". Actually, Kuzco has a crush on her, which he openly shows. Malina always helps Kuzco to go on the right way on School tests, as his friend. She's also extremely competitive and never accepts a low grade (actually, she never had one, being a straight A student). *Yzma/Principal Amzy' ''(voiced by 'Eartha Kitt)'' - Yzma is, overall, Kuzco's nemesis. Since she was once his advisor, she would become empress without Kuzco on the way. Thinking like this, Yzma, the mad scientist, makes a series of attempts to cause Kuzco to fail an not be able to become emperor. Yzma may be evil, but she's funny and her plans sometimes sound ridiculous. *Kronk' ''(voiced by 'Patrick Warburton)'' - Kronk is Yzma's right-hand man. Since he studies on Kuzco Academy, he's always helpful when Yzma wants to get on Kuzco less directly. Kronk is very smart and appreciates his regular "B" notes, but he's a big clumsy and sometimes a big headache over Yzma's ideas. However, Kronk always puts effort into whatever he does and has his heart in the right place. Episodes There are 52 episodes divided in two seasons. Season 1 Season 2 Official site :see: The Emperor's New School Official Site The official site for The Emperor's New School can be found in the Disney Channel website and has photos, games, videos, and more. Setting The Emperor's New School is placed after The Emperor's New Groove, but its setting related to Kronk's New Groove is unknown. Probably they're two different sequels, since there weren't plans of a TV series when Kronk's New Groove started to be developed. The facts that suggest The Emperor's New School to be placed after The Emperor's New Groove are: *In the beginning of the movie, Kuzco trusts on Yzma's loyalty, but in the series he already knows that she's evil. *In the movie, Kuzco never mentions Malina, although he constantly offered her to be his empress on the series. *In the movie, Kuzco and Pacha get to know each other best, but they already know each other in the series. *In the movie, Chicha is pregnant in most of the time, but in the series Yupi is born already. Theme song The original theme song for '''The Emperor's New School is named Kuzco Academy. Lyrics He's on his way to the throne, he's on his way to success. But he has to go to school, he has to ace that test! He's an emperor to be and he's totally Kuzco: You know, it's all about me. Guards: Exactly! He's goin' to Kuzco Academy. He's got to learn his ABC! Don't try to stop him, To top him. Yzma: To destroy him right? Kronk: Uhhhh... K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco! Kuzco! Let's, Go! He's got the cool. He's got the charm and the looks. And the hottie that can help him read those things called books! He's going to Kuzco Academy. (Come on, Kuzco) Got to fulfill his destiny. His friends are loyal. It's royal. They'll help against the foil. Kuzco: Friends? I thought this was all about me. Haha, spell my name again! K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco! Kuzco! Let's Go! Category:Media Category:Topic Content